


Presagios

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 b, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banshee Lydia Martin, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no quería gritar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presagios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/gifts).



> Escrito para el kink meme de [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com).
> 
> Espero les guste :D ♡

_Tumb. Tumb. Tumb._

A medida que las horas iban pasando el ruido se hacía más intenso. Era algo que no podía controlar.

Estaba confundida, por un momento pensó que se estaba dirigiendo al lugar correcto. Por un momento pensó que podría llegar a encontrar a Stiles. Había seguido todas las voces que escuchó, todos esos susurros que le indicaba el lugar. Pero no.

Sabía que tenía algo que la conectaba con la muerte, pero no podía controlarlo. No sabía cómo controlarlo.

_Tumb. Tumb. Tumb._

El ruido se iba haciendo más intenso. Aprieta el volante con fuerza. Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en algo que la ayude a olvidar ese constante sonido que la a perseguido durante todo el día, pero no puede.

Detiene el auto e intenta concentrarse para intentarlo, pero otra vez falla.

_Tumb. Tumb. Tumb._

Su garganta empieza arder, se muerde los labios. Sabe lo que pasará y no quiere. Intenta detenerlo, mueve la cabeza, de un lado a otro, para que las ganas de gritar se vayan de su cuerpo.

Sabe lo que significan sus gritos. Son presagios de muerte y Stiles estuvo en peligro y no quiere.

_Tumb. Tumb. Tumb._

El sonido se hace más intenso. Su garganta arde más. No puede aguantar más. Vuelve a mover la cabeza, se sigue aferrando al manubrio.

Ella no quería esto. No quería tener este algo, que la hace especial. No quería ser utilizada por un hombre lobo psicópata para que lo devolviera a la vida.

No quiere gritar, pero no puede más.

_Tumb. Tumb. Tumb._

Abre los labios y la boca. Aguanta la respiración.

Se lamenta porque sabe lo que significa.

Se deja llevar por el sonido y murmullos que escucha.

Se acuerda de las palabras de Stiles _"grita Lydia, grita"._

Y grita.

Se libera como cada vez que lo hace.

Su celular vibra.

**Mensaje de Scott.**

**Lydia... Stiles ha desaparecido.**


End file.
